


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Beaches, M/M, Pining Louis, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he clicks the message button and types Harry’s name and then types ‘<i>Happy Birthday and Happy New Year’s. :)</i>’ and this is done pure innocently, Louis thinks to himself. Andy introduced them to each other that one time so technically he and Harry are acquaintances, right? Also, Louis greets all of his Facebook friends who celebrate their birthday. Okay, fine, not all of them but in his defense, some just made up their date of birth just to prank with people.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis likes 'em dimples and is awkward, Harry was called a cowboy on his first day by the senior class and is a first gentleman, Zayn meddles, Liam wants to run away with Zayn so Louis can take his stuff and is friends with everybody, Niall is much more of a stalker on Twitter than Louis and Louis' teachers and classmates are not as subtle as Louis is when it comes to Harry Styles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning: there are some people here that are in the story that i think would not be put up to your taste because it certainly didn't put up to mine but i needed a ton of people in this story so i had no other choice but to take people who are involved with one direction and the "girlfriends" are also here but they are just mentioned except eleanor but she isn't affiliated with louis but with harry but not in the way that makes you wanna exit this fic and curse me but like just brief friends thing where louis thinks there's something going on but there isn't (oops spoiler) but yeah.
> 
> and fyi the tom here is tom daley because he's like super close with one direction so yeah i put him on here
> 
> mistakes are mine and this is kinda real but i'll explain to y'all later and alsoooo idk if harry's middle name is actually "milward" i just took from wayyyy back and i checked google and they gave me these results about his parents and what happened to his last name and then i got lazy and i needed a middle name so i just stuck with milward
> 
> plus!! i changed louis' and harry's birthday so it can fit the storyline and i shall explain everythingggg at the end of the fic
> 
> but just remember: i am louis and louis is me

The first time Louis sees Harry is at the first day of his senior year.

Here is he is again, on his last year of high school ( _fucking finally_ ), and as usual, they’re walking towards the auditorium where their principal, Mr. Cowell, is going to do a short orientation and welcome everyone.

He’s been at this school since his middle school days; of course he knows the drill.

His homeroom adviser for the whole year, Ms. Ora, leads them to the auditorium and tells them to sit at the back since that’s where the seniors are assigned. Louis stands at the door with his other classmates and with his friend, Zayn, when he, and the other people in his class, sees him.

The boy is _fucking_ tall. He’s wearing a nice band shirt underneath a red flannel and he’s sporting _really_ skinny jeans and a pair of boots. His hair is a mixed of curls and waves, his lips look lush and red and _definitely kissable_ and his eyes – even from across the room, Louis can tell they’re green. And he thinks he’s fucking gorgeous.

He ignores the comment one of his classmates, Andy, makes which was talking about letting a cowboy in the school. Because who cares? If he’s a cowboy then he is one fine cowboy. He watches him sit and that’s where he realizes he’s a junior.

“I know that face.” Zayn says, nudging him out of his reverie.

“What?”

“You were looking at that cowboy dude Andy just called out on.” Zayn teases.

“No I wasn’t.” Louis hisses and pouts, crossing his arms. Zayn just snickers and lets them all be led by Ms. Ora to their seats.

**♥**

He sees him again at lunch after the orientation, _of course_.

He’s sitting at his usual table with his friends, Niall and Zayn, when he spots them at the table a few feet away from him. He looks shy as he sits with what Louis assumes to be his fellow junior classmen – judging by Luke, who’s one of Louis’ friends and also a junior.

“You’re staring at him again.” Zayn whispers in his ear, causing him to jump and almost drop his lunch.

“Staring at whom?” Niall asks as he chews his food.

Zayn smirks, “The new kid at the junior class.”

Niall turns around and immediately sees him, smiling and nodding along to Luke, “The curly cowboy guy?” he looks back at Zayn and he nods, “Yeah, I heard Perrie and Danielle gushing about him. His name’s Harry, I think.”

Now Louis knows what to write off in the margins of his notebook through the rest of the year instead of ‘ _cowboy_ ’ because that would’ve been embarrassing.

**♥**

Through the weeks, Louis has learned that Harry used to be a model ( _of fucking course_ ), is from Cheshire and is now residing here in London and has a sister, his middle name, when his birthday is ( _December 31st, before New Year’s. That’s so cool._ ), is part of the basketball varsity team and he didn’t even get this information from him.

Heck, he hasn’t even talked to the boy.

**♥**

The first time Harry knows he actually exists (adding him on Facebook and him accepting after five minutes to which Louis squeals and happy dances at is not considered) is because of his stupid friends and stupid classmates.

It’s the end of lunch time and Louis is walking towards his class with Zayn when Andy comes in behind them, along with someone, and wraps his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, “Hey Haz, I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, Zayn.” He jokes because that’s what Andy is. He’s a jokester – using anyone as a victim at any time – like now.

Zayn chuckles and carefully removes Andy’s arm from around him. Louis snorts, “Wow, Andy, as if Zayn’s going to go for someone like you.” Andy looks at him in amusement and Louis keeps his mock glare at him, avoiding acknowledging the tall figure beside Andy, also looking at him.

Andy chuckles, “Come on, Tommo, I’m just kidding. Zayn here knows that. Plus, what are you pissed off about? It’s not like you’re the one I introduced to Hazza bear over here as my boyfriend.” Harry groans at the nickname to which Andy chuckles at him for before punching his shoulder lightly.

And Louis doesn’t know why, but he looks at Harry, well at his neck anyway since he think he’ll turn in to stone if he looks at his eyes, and rolls his eyes at Andy, “Don’t hang out with him. He’s an idiot.” And turns around, wrapping his hand around Zayn’s wrist and walking towards their class.

And Louis knows. He knows Andy is going to do something. His crush on Harry didn’t exactly go unnoticed. He’s been subtle when he looks on to admire Harry and he’s doing a good job since Harry doesn’t know he’s been acting so _stalkerish_ but as for the people around him – it’s pretty noticeable.

“Louis! Louis! Wait up!” He hears Andy say and wraps a hand around his shoulder and Louis mutters a silent prayer because _holy shit Harry is with Andy and Andy won’t stop talking to him!_ But he turns around and there’s Andy, a smile on his face, and Louis knows. He’s known Andy for years now and he knows that smile isn’t a good one. “Have you met Harry?”

Louis looks over at Zayn and sees him, grinning mischievously at him, and at that moment Louis thinks Zayn planned this with Andy but, no, Zayn isn’t like that. “Um… I guess so.” Louis mutters, looking at Andy, and trying to hard not to look at Harry.

“Well, Harry.” Andy looks at Harry and the boy is smiling at Louis. _Oh my, God. He’s smiling at Louis!!!_ “Meet Louis. Louis, meet Harry.”

“Hi.” Harry says, grinning, _all dimples and all that and shit, shit, shit!!! Dimples!!! And his voice! Holy freaking shit, his voice is so nice. Ah, ah, is it possible to wet your pants because of their voice and smile?_

“Hello.” Louis manages to say, feeling his voice is a bit inaudible in the slightly crowded hallway.

“Come on,” Andy smirks and grabs both of their hands, “it’s not a proper greeting without a handshake!”

“Um…”

And Harry chuckles at Andy and grabs Louis’ hand, shaking it firmly, and _oh sweet baby Jesus, he’s not going to wash this hand ever again_ , “Nice to meet you, Louis.” _And yes, Louis can feel his soul leaving his body and going up to heaven now_.

“Nice…” Louis swallows, “to meet you too.” and then he notices the crowd is slowly emptying, save for Perrie, Danielle, Sophia and Eleanor, looking at the two of them with smirks on their faces from the Home Economics classroom beside where they’re standing. “Well… uh… it’s been nice but we got to go.”

Zayn nods and Louis reluctantly lets go of Harry’s hand, “You too.” Harry says and Louis doesn’t wait for him or Andy to speak because he’s turning around and shakily walks towards his Math class.

And when he and Zayn sit there in class, Zayn tells him that while he was walking, shaking very noticeably, Andy was chuckling along with him (where he earns a punch on the shoulder from Louis for that) and Harry’s looking at his retrieving form smiling.

**♥**

The time where Louis _tried_ to get over his crush on Harry… it didn’t exactly go well.

There was some event at their school _again_ and Louis and Niall were walking towards the bleachers to find a seat. “We need good seats if we wanna see Zayn clearly.” Niall says as he hops on the bleachers steps and finally settles in the middle part of it and gets a clear view of the impromptu stage in their indoor gymnasium.

As they’re waiting, Ashton comes and grabs Niall’s wrist, “Hey Louis, we need to borrow Niall for a while. Mr. Cowell needs him to fix something backstage.”

Louis nods, “Oh, alright.”

Niall stands up and pats him on the shoulder, “Save me a seat.” then leaves with Ashton.

Soon, Liam comes up the bleachers along with some of his teammates in the basketball team; Harry included, and sits behind Louis. Liam clasps Louis’ shoulder, “Hey Louis.”

Louis turns around and gives him a small smile, “Hi.” He turns around again.

He feels Liam’s face beside him and he says, “So, do you have any idea what Zayn is gonna do? He was too busy to tell me anything.”

Louis nods, “Um… him and the choir are just gonna perform something.”

Liam nods, “Alright.” he sits back and ruffles Louis’ hair, causing him to whine and push Liam’s hands off, causing him and his teammates to chuckle, “Hey Louis.”

“What?” Louis grumbles as he flattens out his hair.

“What would you do if Zayn and I ran off together?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “I’d ransacked his house and get all of his stuff.” At this, he hears a quiet chuckle and he turns to find Harry chuckling, all the while looking at him.

And Louis tried. Oh, he tried. Louis’ been known to have a crush on anybody at his school. The time he knew he was gay it was because of a guy he met during his vacation in the U.S.A.

But seeing that face, smiling and knowing it’s for you and his joke wasn’t even funny anyway but… well.

**♥**

Louis knows his classmates and basically Harry’s friends know about his crush on the boy but he didn’t know even the teachers know he likes him – and he believes Niall is responsible for that… along with Josh, Ashton, Michael, Andy and heck, basically everyone in his homeroom class.

It’s the end of classes and he climbs up the steps to the room where his English teacher, Mr. Grimshaw, is at. He has to do an interview on him for one of his classes. He steps inside the classroom and sees Mr. Grimshaw grinning at him (Louis learns that people grinning at him is _not_ a good thing). He’s right with this because at the end of the classroom, there’s Harry standing, back facing him, and fixing up the books in the shelves.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you’re just in time!” Mr. Grimshaw says in faux happiness. At that, Harry turns around and gives him a small smile in greeting before going back to fixing and lining the books in the shelves.

“Of course,” Louis says with a tight smile on his face, “you said to be here at four sharp or else you’ll tell Ms. Ora I didn’t take the time to actually get your vacant.”

Mr. Grimshaw rolls his eyes, “Oh Louis, you know I was just kidding.” He smirks and gives Harry’s back a side eye and winks at Louis.

Louis shakes his head and waves the paper he has in front of him, “So, full name please.”

Mr. Grimshaw makes a ‘tsk’ sound and as Harry turns around, he motions him to come over, “Oh Louis, you’re so rude. You didn’t even acknowledge Mr. Styles here.”

“He was pretty busy and I don’t actually have time for small talk other than this interview. Zayn needs me downstairs.” Louis reasons out, avoiding Harry’s gaze at all costs.

Mr. Grimshaw chuckles, “Oh, come off it Tomlinson. Zayn’s pretty busy downstairs ogling his athlete boyfriend. I’m sure you can stay here long enough.” He looks up at Harry, “Same as you right?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, actually, I have practice. You just told me to fix up all the books then I can leave.”

Louis doesn’t even care if Mr. Grimshaw is his teacher, he fixes him up with a noticeable glare to which Mr. Grimshaw laughs at and waves Harry off, “Of course. I forgot. You may leave now, Mr. Styles.”

Harry hitches up the strap on his shoulder and nods, “Okay, thanks Mr. Grimshaw.” He nods at Louis and leaves.

When both hear the steps of Harry going down the stairs, Mr. Grimshaw glares at Louis, “That was your chance to get a picture with him! You should have taken the chance! Your phone is with you!” he groans, “Tomlinson, your game is so weak.”

Louis gapes at him, “I’m here to interview you, Mr. Grimshaw.” He shakes his head, “I know Zayn and Niall practically dragged you off after lunch to tell you this and it’s pretty obvious I like him but I am _never_ stooping down to the level of the lower classmen, okay?” he groans, “He’s not a celebrity, for Christ’s sake.”

“Your opinions about his bum say otherwise.”

“Who told you that?!”

“Nothing, nothing,” Mr. Grimshaw mutters, though a small smile on his lips, “so my full name is Nicholas Grimshaw.”

**♥**

Louis made it a point ever since the first months since the school year started and Eleanor posted a picture of her and Harry that he won’t ever take a picture with him. Eleanor and Harry aren’t even friends, for fuck’s sake so what’s the purpose of her taking a picture with him? _He isn’t even a celebrity_ , he always reasons out – because Harry isn’t so why are people pushing him to take a picture with him?

‘ _It’s your last school year here. You need to have something memorable to remember by_.’ Zayn said after he told him to take a picture with Harry.

But a picture with his junior crush isn’t even something ‘memorable to remember by’. Memorable in the creepy sense, yes, since it’s pretty creepy how some person you barely even know walks up to you and ask you for a picture and the girls in his school are only doing this just so they can show it off to people they know from other places to make them jealous and Harry’s not even a trophy to boast about.

Plus, Eleanor got lucky since she’s got guts, he has too but his confidence only exists during class presentations and in front of his friends and it doesn’t exactly reach towards what Eleanor has and apparently, her and Harry both had the same free period and she just chatted him up and then asked if she can take a picture with him.

And then on Saturday, Louis wakes up and checks his notifications and as he’s scrolling down on Facebook and  sees two heads of brown locks and there’s Eleanor grinning as she leans beside Harry, whose smiling, _dimples and such_ , with the caption ‘ ** _I may look a bit haggard but at least I’m with Harry Styles. ;)_** ’ and there a fair amount of likes and comments from people he knows from school and people Eleanor must know with comments such as ‘ ** _wow, is he your boyfriend?_** ’ or ‘ ** _damn it, I am so enrolling to your school next year_** _._ ’ And that sets a bit of jealousy flaring up inside it makes Louis wish he was brave.

But then again, Eleanor is known as boy crazy and will do anything to get such boys to notice her. Plus, she’s too smitten with her on and off again boyfriend for Louis to worry about anything romantic going on between them. At least he hopes so.

**♥**

After Eleanor, comes Cara. She’s a sophomore and is half-sisters with Jade, one of Louis’ classmates in homeroom. Louis’ known her for quite some time – through Jade – since Jade keeps telling him how him and Cara are both obsessed with The Fray and she has every album they’ve ever released. Like Eleanor, she’s got a huge crush on Harry but unlike Eleanor, she’s more ‘dedicated’ in her liking of him, per say. And Louis may have ogled Harry a lot but by knowing what Cara has done, Louis can give her the place of ‘ _Most creepy Harry fan in the school… or the universe._ ’ If such thing existed, that is.

Louis knows his middle name – Milward – because of Cara in the first place. He was searching ‘Harry Styles’ on Twitter and accidentally stumbles upon Cara’s Twitter and whoopee doo ( _note the sarcasm_ ), it’s a Twitter account dedicated to The Fray, like him. But what gets his attention more is the tweet with Harry’s name on it, linked from that asking site ‘ask.fm’.

 **Who’s your crush at school?** – **_Harry Edward Milward Styles :) <3_**

Louis does _not_ know how the fuck she knew that but hey, he’s learned something new. A few days later, he sees Cara post a picture of her and Harry in what Louis presumes to be is in their school grounds. Cara is basically the same height as him, unlike Louis, and both of them are smiling and in the caption, Cara writes ‘ _With Harry Styles_ ’.

That day, Louis spends his free period digging through countless ‘Harry Styles’ on Twitter, he finally finds Harry’s Twitter. It’s a bit dark themed and stuff but the tweets and his bio say otherwise – although his last tweet was from months ago: his birthday.

Louis decides not to follow him.

**♥**

Louis should have expected Zayn would meddle.

And it wasn’t that hard since Harry is at the basketball varsity team along with Zayn’s boyfriend, Liam, and of course since Liam’s captain, he’s basically friends with everyone there.

It’s not like Louis’ co-dependent or anything. He only does that with Niall, since Zayn already does that with Liam. But when their Sports Fest comes and Louis doesn’t have any soccer games to participate in at a certain day, he goes to watch the volleyball game happening in their indoor gym. He sits with Niall on the bleachers along with Calum and Luke.

At the other side, he sees Zayn, his head leaned against Liam’s shoulder and clutching on his forearm, and Liam, who is busy talking to Harry, while rubbing pattern around the back of Zayn’s hand with his thumb.

Zayn looks back and immediately catches his eye. He smirks and side eyes Harry, who’s still talking to Liam, while watching the game. Zayn beckons him over and he shakes his head, hiding behind Niall, who snorts at him.

“Come off it, mate. He already knows ye got a crush on ‘im. There’s no use hiding and avoiding ‘im now.” Niall chuckles along with Calum and Luke.

“Well, whose fault is it?” Louis hisses at him.

Niall rolls his eyes playfully at him and nudges Calum, “Come on, I need me some more of this burrito.”

Calum chuckles and stands up, “If you fart later…” he threatens, wagging his finger at him.

Niall chuckles and nudges Luke up to follow him, “My fart smells nice.” He looks back at Louis and shouts, “We’ll be back.”

Louis nods and sighs, leaning against his elbows as he watches the volleyball game.

“Styles come ‘ere.” He hears Mr. Winston, their Physical Education teacher and basketball coach, shout. Harry looks up from his conversation with Liam and stands up as Mr. Winston calls him over. Louis watches the exchange as Mr. Winston hands Harry a jersey similar to the ones the volleyball players are wearing.

Harry nods at Mr. Winston and as he leaves, Harry walks over to the side of the bleachers and looks around, seeming to realize everyone’s busy and takes off his shirt and, okay, Louis’ day just got better. He watches as Harry’s long torso comes to view, seeing all of his defined muscles and _are those extra nipples?_ He then watches as Harry immediately gets the jersey he temporarily hung up on the railing of the bleachers and puts it on and Louis doesn’t know where Harry looks hotter at – shirtless or in that cute jersey.

And Louis looks around, thinking if anyone saw what happened, and he smiles to himself because no one but him saw Harry take his shirt off.

**♥**

The next time Harry and him have contact, it’s purely by his fault.

It is a few minutes until the New Year’s and its Harry’s birthday and throughout the day, he kept himself busy from messaging him online to greet him by going shopping with his Mum.

But now as he stands outside his house and watches his Mum, Dad, sisters and other relatives, along with their neighbors watch the fireworks erupt in the sky, even minutes before the New Year, he finally gets the guts to fish out his phone and open up Facebook.

There he gets an ‘It’s your Facebook friend Harry Styles’ birthday! Click to greet him a message!’ notification and Louis just does that but he doesn’t do it publicly, writing it on his timeline and such, since **a)** it’s a possibility his friends and classmates or anyone who knows he likes him will see it and start teasing him about it saying he actually waited minutes  before the end of his birthday to actually greet him and he doesn’t want to deal with that right now and **b)** Harry’s basically one of those popular guys on Facebook who accepts invitations from girls and guys alike that he doesn’t even know and everyday his timeline is filled with ‘Thanks for the accept’ messages from people and Louis knows that if he greets him, there’s a chance Harry won’t see it.

So he clicks the message button and types Harry’s name and then types ‘ ** _Happy Birthday and Happy New Year’s. :)_** ’ and this is done pure innocently, Louis thinks to himself. Andy introduced them to each other that one time so technically he and Harry are acquaintances, right? Also, Louis greets all of his Facebook friends who celebrate their birthday. Okay, fine, not all of them but in his defense, some just made up their date of birth just to prank with people.

And he immediately locks his phone and watches his sisters run around giggling and screaming and jumping and at the strike of twelve does his phone buzz and he quickly fishes it out and it’s a message from Harry and he squeals when he reads the message.

‘ ** _Thank you. x :D_** ’

**♥**

It is a few days after Christmas break does Louis question Harry’s sexuality – all thanks to one Niall Horan.

He and Niall are eating their lunch when Niall speaks about it. “Do ya think Harry’s gay?”

Louis looks up from his lunch and shrugs one shoulder, “Dunno, really. Why?”

Niall looks around the cafeteria before fishes out his phone, “Do ya know that guy you were gushing on to me about two months ago? Michael Clifford?”

Michael Clifford. Louis knows that name. It was during their practice for a play did Zayn tell him about that. Zayn met Michael when he went to watch Liam’s game at another school. Zayn snatched Louis’ phone and typed Michael’s name on Twitter and showed it to him then afterwards told Louis he followed Michael for him to whom he panics at because **a)** no one should touch his Twitter and **b)** Louis isn’t even interested although he is pretty cute.

But it’s too late because later that night, when Louis finally remembers what Zayn did and goes to unfollow Michael does he see that Michael _followed_ him back and Louis is freaking the fuck out because all he does in his Twitter is talk about his favorite bands and curse about the football games and live tweet Celebrity Big Brother and _this was not supposed to happen_.

So the next day when Louis tells Zayn this, Zayn just grins and pats him on the back, “You’re welcome.” He says and Louis feels a bit of pride in himself because apparently the girls in his class know Michael and are crushing on him and he’s the first in his class to be acknowledged by him, besides Zayn, and when that happens, Louis starts to see Michael starts getting mutual following from the girls in his class and this is where Louis realizes he’s not anything special but he still continues to follow him on Twitter and giggles to himself when he sees Michael post selfies of him and his changing hair colors.

Back, Louis looks at Niall and nods, “Yeah, I remember him. We still follow each other on Twitter anyway.”

Niall nods, “Yeah, well you know Cara’s friend, Jesy Nelson, Harry’s homeroom classmate?” Louis nods. “So, I follow her on Twitter, right? And I saw her change her profile picture to a picture of her and Harry so I went to find Harry’s Twitter.”

“At Harry underscore Styles.” Louis says.

Niall rolls his eyes and mutters an, “Of course you know.” Then nods, “Yeah, anyway, I saw his last retweet and it’s from this guy, Tom, and he’s from this other school and I went to his profile, right,” and Louis nods but he doesn’t even know where Niall is going with this, “then I went to check his pictures and almost majority of his pictures are of him and Harry and they look pretty cozy together.”

“Yeah and where does Michael come in to this?” Louis asks.

Niall nods, “Right, um… Michael is there. Like, there’s a dozen of pictures of the Tom guy with either Harry or Michael and a couple with both of them and it’s creepy, man. I didn’t even know they knew each other!”

“Well, maybe they’re just friends.” Louis shrugs.

“Lou, we’re best friends but we don’t take pictures of us walking on a deserted street with me holding an umbrella for you.” Niall says and fishes out his phone, showing Louis a picture of a back which Louis presumes is Harry’s and his tall figure walking alongside another figure of a man and he’s holding an umbrella on top of him.

“He’s a gentleman.” Louis reasons out.

Niall huffs, “Yeah, his _first gentleman_ ,” and seeing Louis’ still confused face, he scrolls down and reads to him quietly, “Had a super fun date with my first gentleman, at Harry underscore Styles.” He looks at Louis and gestures to his phone and says, “See? Isn’t ‘first gentleman’ the term for a female president’s husband?” Louis nods and runs a hand through his hair.

So, Harry’s presumably gay. That doesn’t really prove anything since maybe it’s just an inside joke between the two and Louis doesn’t have a problem with that if it is true. In fact, he’s fucking ecstatic which means any girl in his school is no threat at all.

But then this Tom guy well, he’s another story.

  **♥**

The first time Harry speaks to him, without any meddling from any of their mutual friends or through social networking sites, makes Louis ecstatic though the reason why it happened would make you want to laugh at him.

Louis’ last class, Calculus, is over and he’s walking out of the classroom. Suddenly, his phone beeps and he fishes it out, seeing a text from Zayn.

_(4:02 pm) cant come wit u to gelato place bc helping leeyum wit his maths. do this tom instead. :) x_

Louis is about to give him a reply when he feels his shoulder collide with something. He feels himself slip but is saved by a pair of two hands on his shoulders. He looks up and there’s Harry, looking at him worriedly, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Louis nods and stands up properly, hating the fact that Harry now has a reason to remove his ( _incredibly big_ ) hands off of him, “No, no, it’s okay.” he waves his phone, “I shouldn’t really text and walk.”

Harry smiles, _all dimples and such_ , “Yeah, you shouldn’t. But, are you sure you’re okay?” Louis gives him a quick nod and Harry grins, _dimples, dimples, dimples!!_ “That’s good.” He slings his bag strap on his shoulder properly and gives him a curt nod, “See you later, Louis.” He says before walking past him.

 _Holy shit, he knows Louis’ name_.

**♥**

The time Louis realizes his crush on Harry is _much more_ than that, he’s screwed.

Louis’ walking after school in the indoor gymnasium with Zayn, when he sees a couple of girls talking with Mr. Cowell, Mr. Grimshaw and Ms. Ora.

“Hey,” Zayn nudges him, “aren’t those girls alumni?”

Louis looks at them over and immediately recognizes them, “Yeah, the year before us.” they sit at the bottom stairs of the bleachers and watch as Mr. Winston shouts at the basketball team to practice.

He hears Zayn sigh beside him, “Liam is so hot.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “I’ve never heard that one before.” He says sarcastically, earning a light punch on his side.

“Oh my, God, who’s that?” they hear one of the girls, Taylor, say. They look up and see the three teachers leaving and the three girls sitting on the other side of the bleachers. The girl, Taylor, is clutching on one of the girl’s arms and jumping slightly, “He’s so cute. I’ve never seen him before.” She says giddily to her friends.

Louis tries to avoid hearing about their conversation because it’s not like they’re talking about Harry. There are a lot of attractive boys in the basketball team but when Mr. Winston gives the boys a ten minute break, Harry and Liam walk towards the duffle bag beside Zayn, Louis notices Taylor and the girls squealing and looking over at Harry’s form as he grabs the water bottle passed to him by Liam.

“Good practice, babe.” Zayn says to Liam.

Liam grins, “Thanks babe.” He looks at Louis, “Hey Louis.”

Harry gives Louis a small wave, “Hi Louis.”

“Hello.” Louis says, giving him a small smile and groans when he feels Zayn nudging him. He looks over at him and notices Zayn giving him a smirk and _for fuck’s sake, doesn’t anyone in this school know anything about subtleness?_

Ten minutes and Mr. Winston blows his whistle, “Time’s up!” Mr. Winston shouts, “Back to practice.”

Liam leans down and gives Zayn a kiss on the cheek and runs over to the court with Harry. At this, Louis looks over at the girls sitting and notices the other girls looking at Harry but Taylor’s looking at him… or glaring at him almost.

And Louis feels triumphant.

Then later that night, when he thinks over what had happened. There he realizes that him and Harry aren’t even dating, much less friends anyway so _why the fuck is he jealous and feels possessive over him_? Then realization hits him.

He didn’t even know it took him this long to actually realize that this isn’t some puppy love, admiration shit for Harry. He actually like, _likes_ him and yup… he’s screwed.

**♥**

Louis’ been known as a jokester with people he’s comfortable with – the teachers included. He’d crack a joke during lectures and it’d have everyone laughing. When asked about stuff about Harry, he’d _jokingly_ say stuff but that’s it.

He knows Harry won’t ever like him so it’s not like those things he’d say would come true and if Harry ever did like him, he’d only do those things he’d said _with his consent_ of course because it’s not like he’s an asshole… though he has a sharp tongue.

So, when lunch happens and Zayn randomly tells him, “You know I can set you and Harry up.” he just wants to rip his hair off because _for fuck’s sake, can’t this people understand he’s not rushing to date anyone?_

Louis rolls his eyes at him, “Please, Zayn. I’ve got a crush on Harry but I don’t wanna marry him or summat.”

And he’d admitted to himself his admiration for him goes beyond a crush but he’s not going to tell them that. This is already the outcome when he told him he had a crush on him. What more would’ve happened if he confessed he’s feeling something more?

Zayn snorts, “Right.” he says, not convinced and gives Louis a side-eye, “Just leave it all to me, Lou.”

Louis sighs, “Zayn, whatever you’re planning, please don’t, okay? It’s just a crush, that’s it. I will get over him soon.” He doesn’t know if he’s telling Zayn that or to himself. Then, “Don’t do anything stupid that can jeopardize what little amount of acquaintance he and I have, _please_.”

Zayn nods carelessly, waving him off with his hand, “Of course I won’t.” but Louis knows he’s lying. 

**♥**

The moment Louis finally admits he likes Harry – it goes unexpected.

It’s a week after Valentine’s Day (to which Louis spends napping after school after helping Liam with his surprise date for Zayn) and Louis’ in his Math class, waiting for their teacher to come in.

Leigh-Anne, one of the girls in his class, passes by him and randomly says, “I like your bum.”

Louis looks at her quizzically and nods, “Um… thanks.”

“No really,” Leigh-Anne says, grinning at him, “I’m so jealous of it. It’s so round and firm. I want a piece of it.”

Louis backs away, “Leigh-Anne, I’m gay so.”

Leigh-Anne giggles, “I know that, silly! It’s just that… your bum is _so_ amazing, okay? And I’m so jealous that you have a big bum and I _really_ want a big bum, you know?”

Louis nods, not really knowing where this is going, “Yeah, I do. Um…” he looks over at his bum and shakes his hips, “it _is_ pretty big.” Then he continues to shake it.

Leigh-Anne giggles, “Aw, I’m so jealous! Louis!”

“Louis!” He turns around and gasps, seeing Harry, Luke, Zayn and Liam outside their Math classroom, grinning at him. “I like your bum!” Luke shouts.

Zayn walks towards him and grabs his wrist and the whole classroom squeals _because of course, also his Math class knows about his cutesy little crush on Harry Styles_ , “Come on.”

“What?” Louis hisses and looks over at Leigh-Anne to ask for help but sees her on the other side of the room with her friends, Perrie, Jesy and Jade, looking over at him with glimmer in their eyes. He groans internally because they’re no help at all. He looks at Zayn, “Class is almost starting! Don’t you have class yourself?”

Zayn shrugs one shoulder as he pulls Louis towards the front of the classroom, “Told the teacher I had a bug and needed to be at the clinic now come on.” He successfully pulls Louis out of the classroom and then pushes him towards a surface – which Louis assumes to be a body – and then all Louis hears are fading footsteps and laughing and ‘ _You’ll thank me for this later!_ ’ from Zayn  and Louis just wants to close his eyes forever because _this is so fucking embarrassing_.

He feels big hands on his shoulders, _familiar big hands_ , and a soft, “Hey, you alright?” Louis nods, eyes still closed and head still hung low. He hears him sigh and feels as he grabs Louis’ wrist and drags him off to somewhere and Louis applauds himself because despite eyes closed, he’d managed to follow Harry to wherever he went. “Open your eyes, it’s alright.”

Louis slowly opens his eyes and is met with a pair of green ones and he definitely thinks the time he said staring at his eyes will turn him in to stone is partly true, “Um.”

Harry smiles, “Hi.” Louis slowly nods, looking dazed, in greeting. “So, I’m assuming _you_ have an idea on why I was dragged off my Technical Writings class and told to come here.”

“Honestly?” Louis asks then shakes his head, “I don’t have a clue either.”

Harry huffs, “Well, this isn’t good.” He looks at his watch, “I’m already late so.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis blurts out.

Harry looks back at him and furrows his eyebrows, “What?”

“I’m sorry.” Louis says, “I’m sorry for bothering you like this. I’m sorry for my friends being total assholes and always pushing us together like this. I don’t want you to be scared of me, I swear. It’s just that _I really like you_ and I told Zayn and Niall about it and now apparently it’s noticeable and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but if you did, I’m really sorry for being so creepy. I promise not to look or talk and avoid you if you’d like. I’m just really sorry you had to waste your time everyday being teased and pushed around towards me.”

And Louis doesn’t know _why_ he even said this but it needed to be said because out of all the small amounts of times he’d been interacting with Harry, he’d always end up avoiding his gaze or stuttering but now that they’re all alone, he’d finally got the courage to talk to him and if this is the last time, well it’d be good if this was the last thing he’d ever tell him.

“So, you like me.” Harry states.

And _of fucking course_ , that’s what he’d get from all of this but then again, if he were in the same position, that’s what he’d give him utmost attention to so he nods, “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh.” Harry says and a few seconds pass and he continues, “That’s cool.”

“Um… thank you?” Louis says, growing confused because _what the hell? He just confessed he has a crush on you and that’s all you’ve got to say? Okay, fine, whatever Harry Styles_.

“You’re welcome.” Harry replies and looks down at his watch then jabs his thumb in the direction where they’ve just come from, “I should get going. This was a nice chat.”

Louis nods absentmindedly, “Yeah, it was.” Harry smiles at him before turning around and walking away.

And Louis just wants to freaking die and maybe drag Zayn, Liam and everyone who made this happen to hell alongside him.

**♥**

The next time Louis actually talks to Harry again, it’s happens during summer.

Ever since he told Harry that he liked him, he’d avoided him at all costs because though Harry didn’t actually tell him too, it was pretty obvious that’s what he wanted and Louis’ fine with that. But then again, fate has different plans for them.

Louis’ finally graduated and has finally made his reservation for one of the Universities he’d passed at when Zayn calls him and invites him over to the beach.

After said confession, Zayn comforted Louis as he cried ( _but he, Zayn and Niall will den y that for Louis’ sake_ ) and then both Zayn and Niall apologized for even meddling in the first place, Liam included but he’s at basketball practice at that time but he texted him, and after a decent punch on both Zayn’s and Niall’s shoulder, they’re all okay and back to square one – but they’re no longer talking and teasing him about Harry. Actually, not even his classmates and teachers are teasing him about him anymore.

 So, Louis asks his parents if he can go to the beach with Zayn and Niall and they agree and the next morning, he’s hopping over Liam’s van with Zayn in the passenger seat and Niall and him at the backseat and they’re driving off to the beach.

“What’s this about?” Louis asks as he looks at the passing stores.

Liam looks at him through the rearview mirror, “Danielle, Jade and Eleanor thought it’d be cool if we had a beach party because they think we’ll never see each other again.” He shakes his head and mumbles, “Girls.”

“Oh,” Niall says, “so the whole class is coming?”

Zayn nods, “Yeah, along with some other blokes in Liam’s team.” And Louis doesn’t make his tense posture unnoticed and he’s glad they don’t notice and if they did, they don’t comment on it.

“Liam’s pretty much attached to last year’s basketball team,” Niall jokes, “pretty much how he’s attached to Zayn.”

Zayn snorts, “Excuse me but if Liam’s _that_ attached then he can just date his basketball team.”

Liam chuckles, “Oh, come on, babe. They’re not half as sexy as you.” and Niall and Louis gag when Liam runs his hand on Zayn’s thigh.

“Oh good God, you lot are gross!”

“Drive, Liam, drive!”

**♥**

Once they’ve reached their destination and get out of the van and walk towards the beach, they’re immediately tackled by bodies.

“Oh Louis, I missed you and your bum!” Leigh-Anne squeals and peppers his face with kisses.

“Leigh-Anne, you’re scaring him!” Jesy hisses. The four of them are suddenly dragged off to where the party is actually held, music being played from the big stereo brought and bodies dancing already.

Louis looks on, the sun setting behind all of them, and smiles because he’s really going to miss these people.

And that’s when he spots him.

Harry’s walking on the shore, a beer in hand, and he’s sporting basketball shorts and a tank top, a snapback placed on his head and he’s laughing alongside two boys.

“Harry invited them?” Zayn asks to Liam and Louis looks over at the both of them as they look over Harry and the people he’s with.

Liam nods, “He asked me if they can come and I told him to ask Jade since she’s one of the people who planned this and apparently they agreed.”

“Who are those guys?” Niall asks, coming up beside them, “I’ve not seen ‘m before.”

“Michael Clifford and Tom Daley,” Zayn says, “they’re friends of Harry from his old school.”

And _oh_ so that’s what they look like in person but it’s not like he cares or anything. Nope. After his confession, he’s realized that if Harry doesn’t like him, it’s okay. That’s what he knew ever since. He’d never intended to confess though but everything was so awkward and it’s not like he had a choice but to fix it, though he failed. But now, he doesn’t care. He’s already over him anyways.

He thinks.

**♥**

It’s only seven in the evening and Louis can tell almost everyone is drunk. He’s sitting on a log and watching the bonfire in the middle of the log circle they made, nursing his third bottle of beer, when someone sits next to him.

“Louis Tomlinson, right?”

Louis looks up from the fire and sees Michael Clifford smiling at him, “Yeah, that’s me. Michael Clifford.”

Michael nods and points at him “Dude with The Fray account that followed me right?”

Louis nods and points back at him, “Dude with the All Time Low account that followed me back right?”

Michael chuckles, “Yeah, that’s me. So, how’d you know Liam Payne?”

“He’s one of my closest friends. Boyfriend of my best friend, actually but… it’s basically the same so.” Louis shrugs, causing Michael to chuckle again.

And at that, with the buzz from his drink does he get the courage to talk more with Michael, talking about the things they like and joking around with him and as two hours pass, Michael is suddenly beckoned over by Ashton.

“They’re inviting me to play beer pong but if you still want to talk…” Michael trails off.

Louis shakes his head, “No, no it’s okay. Go and play. I’ve actually have to find Zayn and ask if we’re leaving.” He stands up and waves goodbye to Michael and throws his bottle in the trash and walks around, trying to find Zayn, Liam or Niall.

He fishes out his phones and types all three of them a text.

_(9:08pm) where are you? are we leaving or wut? X_

It’s Niall he gets a response with.

_(9:09pm) texted z &l about it a while ago. sed we’re leaving @ 12_

And as Louis is replying back, he collides with a body, gasping but not at the sudden collision but at the pair of familiar hands that grip his shoulders.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t –” the voice immediately says and pauses once he realizes who’d he collide with, “Louis?”

Louis looks up at him and smiles, “Hi Harry.” He chuckles lightly, “I should really stop texting and walking.”

Harry smiles back but immediately releases his shoulders and Louis winces internally because _of course_ , “It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen you.” _Yeah, because ever since he confessed that he likes you, he’d started avoiding you_. “How’d you been?”

Louis shrugs one shoulder, “Good, I guess. Reserved my slot in University and just… hanging out with the lads.” He waves his hand dismissively and sighs, “Um… so, I better go. I need to find Niall.” He nods, “Nice seeing you –”

“Can we talk?” Harry abruptly says, grabbing his wrist and looks down at it then back at him and sees the hopeful look in his eyes.

“We’re talking, aren’t we?” and Louis winces because he didn’t mean to sound snappy.

But that makes Harry’s lip twitch upward, “Liam always told me you had a sharp tongue. Come on.” He grins and drags him away from the people, leading him through the small forest at the far end of the beach.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to murder me or, like, play a prank on me.” Louis half-jokes but he can feel his neck sweating out of nervousness.

“No, no.” Harry shakes his head, “Nothing like that. I just really wanna talk.” He leans against the tree and Louis doesn’t try to comment on how his hand in still holding his wrist, “So… the last time we talked.”

 _He should’ve known this was coming_.

Louis nods, “Yeah, about that.”

“I’m really sorry for basically running out on you.” Harry says, worry lines forming on his forehead, “That was a pretty dick move and you don’t deserve that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Louis shakes his head, dismissing his apology, “if some creepy kid who’s being teased at you tells you that he likes you, I would’ve run away too.”

“You’re not creepy, Louis.” Harry says, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

Louis nods, “Oh, okay. Now that we’ve established I’m not creepy, can I please leave now?” he asks exasperatedly. _He’d said he’s over Harry but God, here he is again, standing under the moonlight, looking so damn Godly and reassuring him he’s not the things he thought he is and just._

 Harry frowns, “Are you that upset I ran?”

Louis shakes his head quickly, “What?” he splutters, snorting, “What? No. I’m fine. It was a perfectly reasonable move, Harry!” He shakes his head and slowly removes Harry’s hand from his wrist, “It’s alright, I’m okay – we’ve already talked about this, alright?” he fakes a laugh, “I don’t know why we’re even talking about this in the first place.” and Louis internally winces because his voice just gone a high pitch and that automatically means he’s lying and _did he ever mention he sucks at lying?_

“Louis…”

“No, it’s alright, Harry. We don’t need to discuss this. We’ll just go our separate ways or be friends – just forget about the whole confessing thing. It was uncalled for and stupid and,” he checks his phone, though it’s locked, “it’s almost midnight and I need to meet up with the lads and you have your own friends so.” He turns around to walk away but then Harry speaks.

“What if I don’t want to forget about the whole confessing thing?” Louis turns around to look at him and he sighs, “What if I want to remember that every single day? How the guy I like _finally admits_ that he likes me back too?”

There is silence. Louis’ jaw dropped and eyes widened as he looks at Harry’s nervous form, “Excuse me?” he finally blurts out.

“I like you too, Louis.” Harry says and shakes his head, “I’ve liked you since Andy introduced us to each other.” Louis gasps and Harry nods, “Yeah, I’ve liked you ever since. The reason why I did that when you told me was because I was scared, alright? I was fucking scared that it was all just a joke amongst you seniors or that you’re just saying that because you knew I liked you and you wanted to, like, play with me or summat but then you started avoiding me and I just couldn’t handle it, okay? I couldn’t handle not seeing you during practice, watching us, or how when our gazes meet when we’re walking down the halls and I’ve consulted Liam about your confession and what I did and I earned a very deserving slap on the face and a long ass lecture,” He chuckles to himself, “and ever since then, I regret how I reacted because you were being so honest and I thought you were just playing with me.”

Louis shakes his head, “No, Harry, I’d never play with you. You don’t deserve such things.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Harry sighs and grabs both of his hands, a hopeful look on his face, “I’m _really_ sorry and it’s okay if you’ve finally moved on because I deserve it. I deserve not having your attention anymore because of me assuming such stupid things about you.”

Louis purses his lips and tightens his hold on Harry’s hands, “I thought I moved on.” he sees the brief disappointed look on Harry’s face before he masks it with a nonchalant look. “But I realized I never did.” And Harry smiles. “I like you, Harry Styles.”

“I like you too, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says and steps forward, grinning down at him, _all dimples and such_. He leans down and whispers, “Let me?”

Louis nods, “Okay.” and he shuts his eyes tightly because _holy fuck this is his first kiss and geez –_ his train of thoughts stops once Harry slots his lips against him, putting a light amount of pressure. Both of them let go of their hands and Louis slowly wraps his arms around Harry’s waist as Harry reaches up to cup his face and deepens the kiss.

Harry slowly pulls away and grins at him, _all dimples and such and Louis should stop saying this because if he and Harry are gonna date, he cannot function like this_ , “I liked that.”

“I liked that, too.” Louis says, not being able to help the grin that spreads through his face. He tilts his head to the side, “So.”

“So?” Harry raises his eyebrow.

“You’re not dating Tom?”

Harry chuckles, “Of course not, I just admitted to you that I like you and kissed you and you think I’m dating Tom?”

Louis shrugs, “Well,” he draws out the ‘L’, “he does call you his ‘first gentleman’.”

Harry snorts and boops his nose, “You’re such a stalker and,” he shakes his head, “no, we aren’t dating. That’s just a thing we do but if you’d like, I can tell him to stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

Louis shakes his head, “No, no it’s okay. I can live with that.” He grabs his collar, “As long as I can call my prince.”

Harry chuckles, “From democracy to monarchy. I like that.”

“And I like kissing you, now c’mere.” Louis says and pulls him for another kiss.

And that’s the last time Louis stopped pining over a boy a year below him and became his.

**Author's Note:**

> i will gladly accept all the tomatoes and trash y'all are gonna throw at me because i know this fic is stupid and not properly planned and neither is the thing going on between me and my crush.
> 
> yes, the reason why i said this is sorta real is because these are the things that happened to me and my crush. aka the pining parts but there was no confessing of feelings and kissing on the beach because a) i don't like him like that. he has a pretty face. he looks like jack harries. who can not have a crush on a dude that's pretty as that? plus i found something nasty about him and i'm so glad i only like him because he's hot because if i actually fell for him i'd be like "oh shit oh no look my heart is shattering" and b) beach parties do not exist in my world.
> 
> so, in short, after zayn pushes louis out the door towards harry that's where my moments with him stop and the rest are just a figment of my imagination. and his birthday is before the new year so i perfectly had a good reason why i greeted him... even though he's the only one i greeted willingly.
> 
> all scenes are real but i've tweaked it a little bit (especially the ones with the scenes and relationships between louis' and harry's classmates so it could fit the UK or US system i didn't really know which country system i was going with) to make it harry&louis but with things that happened to me and the dude and a tiny bit of cutesy but in reality it was all awkward and shit and the awkward coming from me. like he's smiling at me when people tease me on him and i'm blushing and kinda sweating but, yeah.
> 
> oh wait the part where they bump in to each other didn't happen to me it happened to him and my best friend and she texted it to me on the way home and i almost slapped her the next day and then when i wrote this i decided to add that because i imagined myself and yeah... wow.
> 
> THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PART THERE WHERE THEY SELL BROWNIES BECAUSE THAT HAPPENED TO ME AND I GAVE MY CRUSH A PICK UP LINE SO HE'D BUY AND HIS FRIEND DID AND HE JUST SMILED (the pick-up line goes, 'buy our brownies. it's sweet like your smile'. ain't i smooth or what?) but yeah there are a lot of things that happened to me and my crush such involving my teachers and classmates because they're meddling twats and i couldn't really fit in there because i either forgot that moment existed or i was too lazy to put it up.
> 
> i hope you guys don't hate me.
> 
> please follow me on tumblr: halleluzayn.tumblr.com :)


End file.
